1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for inhibiting acute radiation-induced skin damage during treatment of a patient with ionizing radiation. Specifically, the methods of this invention involve application of a layer of cyanoacrylate adhesive to the skin surface prior to exposure of the surface to ionizing radiation.
2. References
The following publications, patent applications and patents are cited in this application as superscript numbers:
Sitton, "Early and Late Radiation-Induced Skin Alterations Part I:Mechanisms of Skin Changes", Oncology Nursing Forum, 19(5):801-807 (1992) PA0 Sitton, "Early and Late. Radiation-Induced Skin Alterations Part II:Nursing Care of Irradiated Skin", Oncology Nursing Forum, 19(6):907-912 (1992) PA0 Dini, et al., "Management of Acute Radiodermatitis", Cancer Nursing, 16(5):366-370 (1993) PA0 Barley, "Methods for Retarding Blister Formation by Use of Cyanoacrylate Adhesives", U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,490, issued Apr. 26 1994. PA0 Rubin et al., Clinical Radiation and Pathology, Chapter 3, Skin and Adnexa, pp. 62-119(1986) PA0 Perez, et al., Principles and Practice of Radiation Oncology, Second Edition, J. B. Lippincott Company, Philadelphia, Pa., pp. 104-105(1987) PA0 Barley, et al., Methods for Treating Suturable Wounds by Use of Sutures and Cyanoacrylate Adhesives, U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,132, issued Oct. 19, 1993 PA0 Robertson, et al., Fluorocyanoacrylates, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,599, issued Mar. 27, 1973 PA0 Barley, et al., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 93/25196, for Methods for Treating Non-Suturable Wounds by Use of Cyanoacrylate Adhesives, published Dec. 23, 1993 PA0 Barley, et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/200,953, for Methods for Reducing Skin Irritation From Artificial Devices by Use of Cyanoacrylate Adhesives, filed Feb. 24, 1994
All of the above publications, patent applications and patents are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication, patent application or patent was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference in its entirety.